


Dream on, Dreamer

by MyBlackCrimsonRose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Amnesia, Angst, Blood and Gore, But so is Kuroo, Coma, Future/Fantasy settings, Getting to Know Each Other, KuroTsuki Week 2016, M/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Tsukki is very moody in this and I have no idea why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBlackCrimsonRose/pseuds/MyBlackCrimsonRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t a happily ever after. </p><p>It wasn’t some romantic subplot to some anime either. Nor was it uplifting and joyful. It was not a story of underdogs raising through the ranks of their choice of activity or career. This was none of that.</p><p>This was life in year 2287—this was life, his life, and nothing ever went as planned. Not for Tsukishima Kei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream on, Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> It's late and I've decided to make it into a bit of a series seeing that I was rushing and this story, I've learned, can't be rushed. The tone for this piece doesn't mesh well if I try to push for their relationship to get any further. 
> 
> I mean, yeah in game they've known each other for a month. But it took that time for Kuroo to even tell Kei his real name. There's some issues we must work through first and a multi-chapter story may work better for these issues.
> 
>  
> 
> [The 8track mix for this story](http://8tracks.com/shadowsheyla/dream-on-dreamer)

This wasn’t a happily ever after.

It wasn’t some romantic subplot to some anime either. Nor was it uplifting and joyful. It was not a story of underdogs raising through the ranks of their choice of activity or career. This was none of that.

This was life in year 2287—this was life, _his_ life, and nothing ever went as planned. Not for Tsukishima Kei.

The steady rise of electronic technology finally evened out around year 2217; moving from the explosion he had heard so much about in the early 2000’s to a steady trickle of maintaining that higher technological advantage. It made for a dull existence, in his opinion.

There was nothing left for him; no exploration to seek, no worldly discoveries to make. The Earth had been mined, mutilated for its knowledge, and Mars slowly filling after the landing in 2056 safely grew a small forest of trees. Kei was no astronaut, he couldn’t be bothered to strive for light travel to planet 748 in the Dobber Quadrant.

Instead he inserted both arms in to the metal cuffs, lowering his virtual helmet over his head and sliding the visor over his face. The screen booted, casting his gaze into a bright off-white light before the login screen greeted him. He made his life into living in a reality not his own; traveling back into a plane of existence that was far before his (and his parents) time. Made an honest living playing these games for the world to see.

The needles in the cuffs pierced the skin of his wrist. He had enough fluids and liquid nutrients to keep him in game for at least three real days. His heart rate shown in the upper left hand corner of his vision—a mandatory precaution now after hundreds of people dying after a failed system boot, or the game trapping you within the game. It happened still, but at least with these fail safes someone could take care of your living body as well until you found your way out.

The screen went dark, the man finally selecting the game once he insured his stream was up and functioning. The final needle entering at the base of his skull, plunging into his nervous system and ferrying his subconscious straight into virtual reality.

Right back to his last save—despite this being the first time he’d show his public this game, Kei already insured his time with six real world days of time into his character and his play.  

**-D. One-**

He was an odd NPC companion; Kei didn’t choose him. The man followed him all on his own—he had questioned one of the developers of the game about the characters and, for all intents and purposes, his _companion_ was a glitch. A very _helpful_ glitch, but a glitch none-the-less.

He touched down in the tavern they had held themselves in. His companion seated at the end of the bed, whetstone poised as he admired one of the many blades he had carried with him. His golden eyes glancing towards him, widening when he saw Kei staring back at him. “Your back,” he stated, nodding to himself at the observation.

This world was _alive_. The people in if derived from memories and implanted personalities, as well as that technological flair that came with games. It was the reason why Kei accepted the game from the developers in the first place. Kei wanted to feel like a part in this world, but not its _whole reason for being_. Like, if he put it down, his character might not be there when he gets back.

“Any trouble?” Kei inquired, slowly easing himself up into a seated position, grimacing at the pull of unused limbs. His resting character behaviour would’ve insured that he moved in his forced sleep enough to not warrant a huge pain when he entered his virtual body again. But it still felt like he had slept on the wrong side of _everything_.

His companion tossed the stone back towards his pouch seated at the table. “Nah. I convinced them that you’re still healing from a fight, but I think they just assume that I’ve been fucking your brains out.” The man leered, waggling his brows suggestively—he did not deny that rumor it seems.

Not that Kei actually _cared_. His following was well aware of his sexual orientation; he often romanced men in games where the whole point was to romance someone, and then even when the point _wasn’t_ to.

For an NPC of a game that prided in their own world, his companion was very much… fourth wall breaking. He understand that when Kei would _sleep_ like that it was because his subconscious self and physical body weren’t connected. He had even questioned why he was in this world in the first place back within the first week of game time. He didn’t quite understand all the answers that Kei had provided for him, but he still seemed curious enough to fathom the idea.

Maybe whatever personality he gained was just overly open minded—like the people in his own world that believed in make believe creatures on their planet despite having proof of their lack of existence.

Kei slowly pushed himself off the bed, rolling his shoulders and popping his back. “Ready to leave?” he questioned for the sake of moving along. The magical artifacts shaped like rings wrapped around his fingers glowed, sharking to life as he wiggled them.

His companion quickly sheathing and buckling his weapons into place. A great sword hung from its position against his back, two twin daggers the length of Kei’s forearm strapped along the small of his back, knives holstered in their homes wrapped around either legs. _The great sword’s new_ , Kei mused watching as the man slipped on his gauntlets.

Everything about him was a mixture of red, black and silver. The only thing strikingly out of place were those golden yellow eyes. Just staring at him, always staring. Watching without a care of being caught. Kei shouldn’t trust him, but his companion had yet to bring him harm so he ignored the looks.

\--

The first days back in game were always the hardest. The slowest—they’d leave where ever they had holed themselves up in before hunting for gossip, or job to do.

Kei had chosen the route of a battle mage looking to make a name for himself; it was straight forward. He just needed to go forth, explore, fight, and maybe check in with his coven from time to time if a messenger was scent for him.

All classes had a randomly generated story that you could choose from. A nobility story line was a rarity. A 1% chance, but the developers had informed him before he had made his character that if he _wanted_ to play it and show off the perks of the rare class than they could arrange it. Kei had declined.

He didn’t like playing warrior types. He liked having _travelling companions_ of that type, but playing them? Not a chance. Same with a healer. He couldn’t do it. He could play an archer, but the game seemed to have a rather broad choice of magic and magic wielders that Kei couldn’t help but take advantage of.

He felt the man’s hand find purchase against the small of his back, body warm against his side as they eased themselves through the rush of the market during the peak of the day. “How long can you stay this time around?” _before we have to find a place to rest._ It was unspoken, but ever since his companion had learned of his situation, he’d always insure that they had a place to rest.

For every day in Kei’s world, two-point-five of them would pass in this world. With sleep functioning how it normally does, it made for not much to film but it was a realistic experience. Kei could _smell_ the sweat and stench of the people around him. He could _feel_ his companions’ lips against his ear, his breath tickling him.

“More than a week. Even then I might only be _sleeping_ ,” they agreed to call it that after the first time his companion witness his body seem utterly comatose, “for half the day. I have the proper replacements prepared so it’s only a matter of exchanging the used with the new.” He meant the nutrients and fluid supplements that was currently monitoring his body at this very moment.

His companion nodded, leaning away finally, guiding Kei through the crowd like he was used to the hustle and bustle. Which, he could be. His companion seemed to have been living a life before trailing after Kei. And even when the man _slept_ he was no doubt out exploring—coming back to Kei with tidbits of information, new gossip, and case and point the new great sword strapped to his back.

“That’ll be more than enough time to reach the next village. Maybe even the one further.” The mercenary guild in this city wasn’t looking for new battle mages for hire. It left Kei shit out of luck. “The distance between towns grows smaller the closer we get to the Capital,” one of seven human countries.

Seven human ones, sixteen royal dwarven families scattered across and under the earth, four elven colonies, and those where for the three races you could choose. There was a number of different races, some of which you could buy the race category for to create your own.

Kei couldn’t figure out his companion’s race, but he wasn’t one of those named three. He could taste the magic ensnared and swirling around him.

\--

The sound of the forest was alive and well that night. An owl’s quiet hoots overhead drew his companion’s attention, golden eyes narrowed up towards the forest canopy. Kei followed his gaze upwards, up into the dark. The fire’s light not bright enough to reach. “You should sleep,” his companion stated, gaze leveled towards him. “Your body isn’t used to being up and about again.”

Kei nodded, laying back into the patch of grass. His hood drawn up, cloak wrapped around his torso. The ground was hard, there was no avoiding that, but bedrolls took up too much room in his inventory and he didn’t have enough coin to purchase (and maintain) a steed.

The fire crackled, snapping, lulling him into an easy sleep.

Sleep in game was different than a sleep outside of it. Kei had it set that when he’d sleep he could access his player menu; checking on things outside of game through his feed. He was still in game, it acted like his dreams. The feed would cut off as soon as his body fell asleep, his mind’s eye quick to reach out towards the email notification waiting for him.

\--

_Dear Tsukishima Kei,_

_We at Torminx have no recollection of creating a character by the name of Ace Ventura. But based on the images of your current feed, he looks very similar to one of our maintainers (re: a constant game tester)._

_For all intents and purposes, Ace is a real person just like yourself. But due to a situation in a real world event he is currently in a coma. Do not repeat that to him, he may not know that he’s like you._

_We’ve allowed his mental conscious to strengthen in game until a point where he might be able to return to his physical body. Please insure his survival, we aren’t sure if his death in game will affect his life outside of it._

_Thank you,_

_Kozume Kenma of Torminx Inc._

**-D. Two-**

His palm sparked, hand raised towards the enemy with his sword raised high above his head. Kei grimaced, the electricity making his palm go numb even after he released the energy. Dropping his opposite into a spasming lump of unconscious limbs. He had hit the chest, the electricity effectively killing his opponent but excess energy charged their limbs.

It was always disgusting to fight with electricity. They’d drop so fast if you hit the torso, but their body would still move. Kei glanced towards his companion; the man leaning over a bloodied corpse, cutting the left ear of their target off. A token that their employer had asked for.

He wore an earring that had once belonged to his late wife. He wanted it back. “Got it?” Kei inquired, watching his partner as the other man held the severed ear. “That’s so gross,” Kei huffed rolling his eyes at the smug expression.

Ace shrugged, “it’s the job, Moonlight, nothing about the situation is pretty.” He purred, depositing his keep shake into a velvet pouch, pulling the strings tight and tossing it towards the blond. Kei caught it, glad for the bag when he felt it squish against his fingers.

He shuttered.

“We have an hour walk back to town, but we should have enough time to make it to the next one before having to find lodging.” The man’s appearance was spotted with blood, his silver armored gauntlets caked in the drying fluid. His face splotches with deep red from a wound that sprayed.

Kei nodded.

\--

He thumbed his collection of rings, each holding a different elemental channel making it easier to cast different elements in battle. Kei watched the man poking the fire, brows creased in frustration as he remembered the email he had read days ago (in game), and every night he’d re-read it time and time again.

Ace was real. But he didn’t _know_. He was _real_ under all that pixilated features; the black mess of hair that never ceased it gravity defiance, the golden yellow eyes that always looked to be far too pained (too tired, too drained) to be functioning properly, that smirk that never left.

“Ace isn’t your real name,” he stated startling the man. His shoulders tensed, stick still buried into the fire pit. Ace’s shoulders dropped, head hung in defeat. “You’re like me.” Again the man tensed, bristling instead of that early still of shock.  

Those golden eyes, alight with fire, narrowed at him. “Now that’s going a bit far,” the man snapped, huffing at the careless assumption. Maybe the man didn’t know—the email did say he was in a coma. Maybe he didn’t remember. “Just ‘cause you finally guessed the name thing, doesn’t mean you’ve suddenly got all the damn answers.”

Kei bit the inside of his cheek; knowing that he should back down was different than actually being able to do so. The lack of face-to-face interaction has made his once fearful provocative skills dull, muddled with each day he’s been away. He still had the sharp wit to troll the poor folks of the internet, but _this_ was different. This was, in all sense, face-to-face confrontation.

“You understand what I mean when I talk about the technicality of what happens when I sleep, in both of the senses.” He’ll blame it on the lack of practice is Ace blows up—it’s all the lack of constant stimuli that comes from confrontation in the physical sense.

Ace’s eyes narrowed, “maybe I’m just an open minded person and enjoy your insane muttering?” He resumed poking the scavenged wood with his stick, frowning at the burning coals molten red under the piece of burning wood. “Stop asking questions you may not want the answers for.”

Kei’s brow furrowed, nose scrunching. He huffed, finding the notion that he’d regret asking to be obnoxious. He’d never ask a question he realistically didn’t want the answer for; even bad answers would answer points. But for the sake of being peaceful with his eve of his departure drawing all the more nearer, Kei kept his lips sealed.

\--

This game had a lot of walking; he’d have to either speed up the walking sections or carefully omit them when he’d put the edited versions of his play through session up to his non-subscribed viewers. He was willing to bet that a few people have already saved parts of his play through (most likely these serious fourth wall breaking conversations with Ace) to upload to their own channels if Kei removed them in his edited cut.

He’d leave out some of them; the one of them bathing together in chilled river water to wash off all that blood before getting close to the town their quest had the doubling back to was a big one that he was going to omit. He didn’t need his followers to watch him ogle the man as he scrubbed a patch of dried brown blood from his back. Nor did they need to see him look at his butt.

Kei was a hot blooded male who found other men attractive; there was no harm in some shameless observations when he knew for a fact that those _leading touches_ where anything but that. Ace had grabbed his arse more than once while _leading the way_. Plus, Ace looked too. He even commented in that part he was going to violently remove.

 _“Nice arse,”_ he was so crude. Couldn’t he compliment his butt, though it was a very nice one he’d agree, in a better way? Kei could think of at least three ways to get the point across without stating it so bluntly.

“Kei,” the man in question stilled, turning back to face his companion. Brow raised, Kei urged the man to continue. Ace’s fingers curled in the silver gauntlets, the tipped clawed fingers grinding against his palm like nails on a chalkboard. Those golden irises staring up at him through those black fringe bangs, eyes uncharacteristically wide. “I don’t remember most things about who or what I am,” his words bringing him back to the confrontation the night before.

Kei’s eyes widened; he was actually bringing it up.

“I don’t know for sure how old I am, but I can guess that I’m in my mid-twenties. I don’t know who my mother is, or who my father is. Don’t know if I have any siblings, or some significant other.” The man shrugged, “I don’t know what my favourite colour used to be, or my favourite food but if someone asks I say its red and meat. I don’t know if that’s what it was before, but it seems to fit at least for now.” He goes on and on, listing things that most people would know—what Kei knew about himself, a key fundamental part of who he believed to make up who he was. “The only thing I did know,” Ace chuckled bitterly at this, “was my name was Kuroo Tetsurou. And I have nothing.”

**-D. Three-**

They had just crossed the boundary, stepping from a dirt road path onto cobblestone when Kei’s breathe stopped. Eyes wide as electricity and pain spread from the base of his skull towards the rest of his body. His body clenched, legs buckled. He collapsed, smacking his head against the rocks—

_Offline…_

 

Kei throws the helmet from his head, rolling over the side of his chair and heaving his empty stomach onto the carpet. The helmet sparks, plums of smoke wafting skywards. It was too early for the game to have pulled him out; the cuffs around his wrists still pumping fluids into his system.

His whole body felt tingled, over charged from the small electrocution.

His helmet has short circuited. _Shit_ , Kei cursed, wiping his spit drenched lips. Clear bile staining his carpet beside an open palm. Fingers curling; this would be a waste of a full paycheck just to replace his virtual gaming system. The carpet could just go; that was nothing. He just needed to get back into his game.

 


End file.
